I didnt know
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Mikayla is told she may never be able to get pregnant. Will she and Brady cope. Raited T for themes.
1. Prologue

Hi this is a little story I thought of. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Brady was now the rightful ruler of Kingkow, they had found out that he was older, Boomer stepped down and moved into the village. Mason was killed in a battle between the gaurds and Trantula People. Mikayla turned to brady for comfort after the loss, they were now in there twenties and married. They ruled with great honor and dignity, and Brady had become much more responsible. Mikayla, sadly, got the news that she may never be able to have children after she had a miscarrage. She and Brady where both devistated.<p> 


	2. The Test

Mikayla`s POV

* * *

><p>I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach. It felt like I was going to be sick. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.<p>

"Mikayla?" Brady asked, walking in "Mikayla, are you okay."

"Ya." I said, getting up. I washed my face and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. "I think I`m getting sick."

"What`s bein going on?"

"I`ve bein throwing up, I`m tired all the time, and I`ve bein missing periods."

"Mikayla, mabey you`re pregnant."

"No, I can`t be. The doctor said I wouldn`t be able to have kids."

"He said there was a ninety percent chance. There`s still a ten percent chance you can."

"Brady..."

"Mikayla, just take a test, and if it`s negitive, I`ll leave you alone."

"Brady, you don`t understand. It will just break my heart more if it comes out negitive, and even if it`s positive, how do we know it woun`t be another miscarrage."

"If you don`t take a test, we wount know."

"Fine, I`ll take a test."

(After taking test)

"Here goes nothing." I said, looking at the test. All I saw was a blue line, meaning I wasn`t pregnant. I threw the test away and began to cry.

"Mikayla." Brady said, pulling me into a hug. "I`m sorry I put you through this."

"I really hoped it would come out positive."

"Me too." I contionued to sob into his shoulder. He cupped his hands on my face and looked into my eyes. "Just remember, I will always love you, even if you can`t have kids."

"I love you too." His face inched closer to mine and we kissed. We sepparated and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Not the greatest, but review.<p> 


	3. A Realization

This chapter takes place a few months later.

* * *

><p>Mikayla`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night from horrible cramps. 'Must be my period.' I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom and felt something pop. I pulled down my pants and felt down there. I looked at my hand and saw a clear liquid. I fell to my knees, panicking. The pain was too much to bear. Somethink came over me and I started to push. I felt down there again and this time I felt a lump.<p>

"BRADY!" I shouted.

"Mikayla!" Brady yelled, runnung in. "What`s the matter?"

"There`s something comming out of me!"

"What? What are you talking about."

"Look, I`m not kidding there`s something there." He looked down there, and his eyes went wide.

"Mikayla, that`s a baby."

"What are talking about? I`m not pregnant."

"Well I see a head."

"Ah!"

"What?"

"I need to push."

"Than do it. I`m right here, I`ll help you through this." I pushed with all my might. "Alright, again."

"I can`t, it hurts to much."

"Mikayla, you can do this. Think about the baby." I thought about the life inside of me, and found a swell of strength. "One more big push." I pushed agian and felt something slip out. "It`s a boy! You did it." He placed the infant in my arms, and I started to cry. "I`ll go get the doctor."

I was extatic untill I realized he wasn`t moving or breathing. Brady ran back in with the doctor. He knelt down by me and kissed my head.

"Are you alright, My Queen?" The doctor asked.

"I`m fine, but the baby`s not breathing or moving."

"Alright, check if there is anything blocking the airway." I stuck my finger in his mouth and cleared it out. He started to cry and was wiggling in my arms. "Now, King Brady, cut the umbilicle cord so we can take him to be tested." He cut the cord and the baby was taken out of my arms and carried out of the room.

"It`s going to be okay." Brady said. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

* * *

><p>Wow. Review.<p> 


	4. Baby Mason

Mikayla`s POV

* * *

><p>After they took the baby, I was taken to get examined. They took alot of tests, and made sure I was okay. They gave me a clean bill of health, but I couldn`t see the baby. I waited with Brady untill I could see him.<p>

"Mikayla." Brady said "It`s going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure? I didn`t do anything I was supposed to. I`m a horrible mother."

"No, you`re not. You just made a few mistakes."

"A few mistakes. I didn`t know I was pregnant with him."

"Calm down. All we can do right now is think positive."

"You`re right." Just as I said that, a nurse walked in with the baby in her arms.

"The baby is perfect." she said. I let out a sigh of releaf. She placed the baby in my arms and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Have you picked out a name?"

"Mason." Brady said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it would be right to name him after your dad."

"That is so sweet."

"I`ll leave you to alone." The nurse said, walking out of the room.

"He looks lke you." Brady said.

"Maybe he`ll be just like his daddy. A great leader."

"I could never have done it without you or Mason."

"Ya, and with a dad like you. He is going to have some problems." I joked.

"Ya, you`re right." Brady laughed "Eather way, he has two parents that love him."

"Little prince Mason." I said "Has a nice ring to it."

"I`ll go sign the forms and we can go."

* * *

><p>Aw! REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
